


Pest

by Lovelylime89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bulges, Centaurs, Come Inflation, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime89/pseuds/Lovelylime89
Summary: My first foray into trans porn, hopefully I did alright. For the DBH Valentine's Exchange for @hobovampire on Twitter!





	Pest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@hobovampire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40hobovampire).



> My first foray into trans porn, hopefully I did alright. For the DBH Valentine's Exchange for @hobovampire on Twitter!

“Henry, you really shouldn’t move-” 

“For the last time, it’s Hank.” the centaur groused. He’s know Connor for years now, and it always bothered him that the wiry little human still regarded him with such formality. 

“Hank,” The older creature huffed in annoyance at his tone. “ You really shouldn’t move that leg for a while. My spell can only work so fast, so please stop fidgeting.” It wasn’t his brightest idea to sprint full-tilt to save the little elf child from being tossed off the ravine, but he knew he’d never have forgiven himself if he had done nothing. 

A small silence passed between them. 

“What you did was very kind..,” Connor said after a few moments. He gave Hank a small, warm smile. “One of many reasons why I love you.” 

Heat crept across the centaur’s face.  
“Yeah, yeah. How long is this going to take, anyhow? Don’t want to be stuck with you rubbing my flank all day. ‘Course, there’s always a worse way to spend an afternoon, I suppose.”

The human offered him another small smile and laid a gentle kiss on the damaged leg. “Luckily the damage isn’t too severe, so about another half hour or so,” Connor rubbed a small, soothing circle on Hank’s leg before piping up again. “I can think of something we can do for a half hour.” 

He looked up at Hank with a slight smile and a wink. 

Hank chuckled. “You frisky little pest.” he muttered. Connor rose to his feet and stood on his toes to better reach his lover’s lips, but was only able to reach just above his navel. He planted a soft, wet kiss to the soft hair there. Hank chuckled again and carefully sank to his knees, pressing a teasing kiss to the human’s lips. 

Connor smiled into it, gently introducing his skilled tongue. A flush crept across the centaur once more, spreading through him head to hoof. The human brushed his hand through Hank's silver locks, spreading his thin fingers across his scalp. 

Growing bolder, Connor scratched his blunt nails across Hank’s scalp and pulled out of the kiss with a wet pop. He set himself to work kissing and suckling his way down the broad expanse of Hank's chest. 

A small groan escaped the centaur. He tried in vain to bite back another, but Connor's slender hands were too swift. 

“Don’t hide them. Love hearing them, ” and with that, the human immediately returned to coaxing more moans from the centaur. 

“You know, you truly are a pest,” The centaur muttered with no real venom. His lover continued kissing and suckling messily down Hank's torso until he was faced with his massive weeping cock. The huge organ would be intimidating for most, given that it looked more horse-like than human. Connor was far from the average human, though. His ability to use magic would allow him to easily sink onto the monstrous cock with ease. 

The human took the massive dick in his hands, gently sucking and lavishing it with tiny kitten licks. Hank’s breath hitched, and he groaned loud and filthy. Connor giggled and set to work, dragging his slender fingers up the throbbing cock. The sheer girth of it was astounding- the human couldn’t quite wrap his hands entirely across the massive organ. He was shaken from his awe by a panting plea from his lover. 

“You gonna-ah- tease me all day, or what?” 

The human let out a small laugh in return. Wordlessly, he turned and backed his perky ass to face the cock. The lithe young man set to work teasing his own pussy lips with Hank’s leaking cock. 

Just as the centaur snuffed in annoyance and tried to grab the stubborn little man by his hips, Connor pushed back and impaled himself. The pair gasped in unison. “God’s wounds, you’re fucking soaked, Connor. So tight…!” Connor could only respond with a shaky moan. 

He pulled himself off with agonizing care, then pushed back again, taking Hank’s cock all the way to the root. An undignified squeal escaped him as he felt a pair of huge hands caress the tummy bulge formed by the centaur’s massive dick. 

Hank began a punishing rhythm, completely unable to stop himself from pounding into the small human. The tight, wet heat from the man was just too much for him to handle.  
A litany of grunts and soft panting was all that could be heard throughout the clearing.

Hank regained a small sense of clarity and began using Connor as a cocksleeve again, stroking himself through the massive bulge in the human’s stomach. Connor wailed wantonly as he began to stroke his own little cock.

Connor's pussy clenched tightly, sucking the massive dick even further in himself. His eyes rolled back, a small bit of drool escaping his lips.  
This was too much for Hank- the fluttering on his cock, using his lover as a cocksleeve, the beautiful sounds escaping… he pistoned his hips frantically to chase his orgasm.

The human came with a shriek, squirting in Hank’s lap. This was too much for Hank.  
He stuttered his thrust once, twice, and came with a shout. Wave after wave of hot cum flooded the human’s pussy.  
The human’s stomach surged forward, unable to keep all of his lover’s cum inside. Little bits oozed out in a growing puddle, and he lost strength in his arms. Poor Connor slumped forward, shaking. The centaur gently pulled out of the man’s still quaking pussy and gently laid beside him.  
He pulled his boyfriend in to snuggle, gently stroking his rounded belly.  
“ Love you, little pest.” Connor hummed contentedly in return.


End file.
